


Life Goes On

by Eliizabethx



Series: Sense8 AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Eliizabethx
Summary: Just a short little follow up to "Breather."





	Life Goes On

It had been good to actually visit with Verannii yesterday. We could all feel how stressed she's been, like a nagging discomfort at the back of our skulls, spiking and settling and repeating the process every time something new and alarming happened with the Inquisition.

We would all feel better once we had actual physical eyes on her. There were too many unknowns and variables in the Inquisition, too many ways everything could go wrong, a knowledge which we were all uncomfortably aware of. In a way we hadn't been before, even when the Blight was still threatening Fereldan and everything was new to us or when an invasion was still looming over Kirkwall and I was waffling on whether to tell my companions about us or not.

Maybe it was the fact that Verannii had been lost to us for so many days after the Conclave exploded, but all of us were scared and paranoid, Verannii most of all, though of course she put on a good face to everyone who wasn't in her head.

When she sat with me last night and actually just let herself be there, it made me think of old times, those periods where everything was just normal. Walking with her while she travelled with her clan or sitting with Nessi while she rambled on about dragons or Aster watching me sketch things I'd never seen in person.

The next day Anders could obviously tell that some of the stress I'd been carrying had disappeared as he moved closer to my side as we walked, threading his fingers through mine as we watched Anika chase after Mina, my Mabari bouncing around her excitedly and yipping happily.

"We should be there by tonight," Anders said quietly. "You're sure you know how to get to Ava's house, right?"

"I've listened to her shitty directions all my life, I know how to decipher them by now," I said, leaning over to quickly press my lips to the corner of his mouth. I succeeded in drawing a smile out of him, making a warm happy feeling bubble up in my chest as I heard Anika giggle delightedly at the same moment.

Turning my attention back towards the road I saw Mina had licked a slobbery stripe up the side of Anika's face, some of her black hair sticking out from the side of her head now and she had her arms thrown around the big hound in a hug.

"What do you think, Anika?" I called to her, drawing her attention back towards us. "Are you looking forward to sleeping in a bed after all our time on the road?"

I saw Kasten step up beside me as we both looked over the little girl, she had healed up nicely from her burns with only a few small scars likely to linger on her arms, but Kasten still tutted at how thin she was, he turned to eye-up Anders' similarly scrawny build. I had the man fairly well fed for a few years in Kirkwall, but once we ran he'd quickly dropped the pounds again, much to my distress, and it was painfully obvious that Anika's life so far had been similarly without food.

Kasten and I were looking forward to getting someplace that we could stay and feed them up a bit, hopefully get them to lose that gaunt look they bore that made it seem like a sharp wind would knock them over. I might be a shitty cook but the dwarf at my side was anything but and he constantly bemoaned our cluster and companions' inability to properly feed ourselves, during the Blight he was more horrified by Shiv's eating habits than he was by the darkspawn honestly.

"I don't really mind it," Anika said agreeably. "I like seeing the stars when I fall asleep, but I guess it is kinda cold."

I was glad for her resilience, it would undoubtedly keep her alive in this shitshow world.

"The stars _ are _ nice, but I'm looking forward to a warm bath," Anders said, returning her warm smile with a tired one of his own. He and I had agreed a few nights ago, after she had fallen asleep, that we were both already hopelessly attached to the little girl. We'd agreed that once things had calmed down somewhat we would all sit down and have a talk about the future of the three (four) of us.

"I'm looking forward to a meal that doesn't consist of dried rations or rabbits," I said, laughing at the slightly screwed up faces they adopted at the thought of _more_ rabbit, even Mina was whining at the thought.

Kasten was already listing ingredients for recipes he thought Anika would like and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't making my mouth water.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment, I always reply and they make my week! ^^  
Let me know if you see any spelling/grammar errors.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [ElvhenWitch](http://www.elvhenwitch.tumblr.com) ♥ Visual aid can be found [HERE.](http://elvhenwitch.tumblr.com/post/173458764441/because-ive-finally-started-posting-sense8-au)


End file.
